


Old House, New Master

by ShatrisLerran



Category: Ginga Eiyuu Densetsu | Legend of the Galactic Heroes
Genre: Gen, Halloween (Mentioned), Mysticism, Post-Canon
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-13
Updated: 2015-05-13
Packaged: 2018-03-30 09:01:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3930928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShatrisLerran/pseuds/ShatrisLerran
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Феликс по пути откуда-то куда-то останавливается на Одине, чтобы посмотреть один старый дом.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Old House, New Master

_31 октября 26 года НР_

Деревья к концу октября уже лишились своей листвы, кое-где еще оставались на ветвях редкие золотые и красные обрывки, но здесь росли только высокие темные ели, со всех сторон окружавшие особняк. Феликс Миттермайер фон Ройенталь вышел из машины и направился по дорожке, ведущей ко входу в дом. Пройдя несколько шагов, он остановился, рассматривая темный фасад, освещенный лишь уличными фонарями. Вспомнились слова отца: "Раз уж ты все равно летишь через Один, захвати с собой документы на дом. В конце концов это твоя собственность." Действительно собственность. Ее Величество подарила Феликсу на совершеннолетие когда-то давно конфискованные в пользу короны дом и прочую недвижимость, других претендентов на наследство Ройенталей все равно не было. Кайзерин посоветовала не обращать внимания на формулировки в официальных бумагах, она считала, что таким образом всего лишь отдает то, что должно было ему принадлежать по праву, и он не обращал. Но сейчас, стоя перед темным пустым домом, Феликс не чувствовал себя хозяином. Он ощущал себя здесь чужим и неуместным и никак не мог собраться с духом, чтобы наконец приблизиться к двери.

Окинув фасад взглядом еще раз, он внезапно заметил, что сквозь шторы одного из окон на первом этаже пробивается свет. Феликсу показалось, что там все-таки кто-то есть. "Точно. Отец же говорил, что велит позаботиться о доме. Наверняка, здесь кто-то живет". Немного успокоившись, он решительно двинулся вперед и постучал в дверь. Прошло несколько минут, но никто не открывал. Феликс постучал сильнее. Наконец в глубине дома послышались шаги и он услышал женский голос: "Кто там?"

\- Прошу прощения за беспокойство, - машинально ответил Феликс. - Нельзя ли осмотреть дом?

Дверь открылась. На пороге стояла немолодая светловолосая женщина в домашнем, но очень элегантном платье. Выражение лица у нее было неприветливое. Феликс решил, что, по всей видимости, это домоправительница, нанятая присматривать за домом, и ощутил легкое сожаление, что придется общаться с не слишком приятным человеком.

\- Вы не слишком удачно выбрали время...- начала было она, но тут свет из холла упал на лицо Феликса и женщина наконец его разглядела. Она резко отпрянула, ловя ртом воздух, глаза у нее стали огромными, недовольство исчезло с ее лица, сменившееся выражением крайнего ужаса. Казалось, она сейчас упадет в обморок или убежит, если хватит сил. Феликс растерялся, но вовремя вспомнил, что он здесь вроде бы хозяин, поэтому решительно переступил порог.

\- Еще раз прощу прощения, если я вас напугал. Я Феликс Миттермайер фон Ройенталь и это мой дом. Могу я узнать, кто вы такая?

Услышав его голос, женщина начала приходить в себя. По крайней мере, ужас в ее глазах пропал, уступив место какому-то другому чувству. Несколько секунд она внимательно разглядывала пришельца, потом опустила глаза и сделала что-то вроде книксена.

\- Рада вас видеть. Мое имя Элеонора Берген, я присматриваю за этим домом. Вы действительно немного меня напугали. Ваше сходство с предыдущим владельцем дома заставило меня думать, что я увидела привидение.

Феликс был вполне удовлетворен этим объяснением. В самом деле, в полутьме октябрьского вечера может привидеться все что угодно. Показалось ему или нет, что она слегка запнулась, называя свое имя? Хотя, скорее всего, она просто еще не до конца успокоилась.

\- Да, мне говорили, что я очень на него похож, - улыбнувшись сказал Феликс. - А вы были знакомы... с предыдущим владельцем?

\- Немного, - ответила она, слегка пожав плечами. - Это было давно. Надолго ли вы планируете остаться? - уже уверенным тоном спросила женщина, меняя тему.

\- Нет, я проездом на Одине, - ответил Феликс, оглядывая холл. - У меня всего несколько часов, и я заехал только посмотреть на дом. Фрау Берген, вы бы не могли мне его показать?

\- Это входит в мои обязанности, - отозвалась домоправительница, показывая ему дорогу. - Прошу сюда. На первом этаже...

Феликс очень скоро перестал прислушиваться к словам своей спутницы и, глядя по сторонам, все больше мрачнел. Он внезапно понял, чего он ждал от приезда сюда, ему казалось, что здесь он может узнать что-нибудь о своем втором отце. Но дом оказался роскошным и безличным, словно прошедшие годы и чужие люди, которые здесь жили, смыли все воспоминания о старом хозяине. В самом деле, что он хотел здесь найти? Единственный его дом - на Феззане, там мама, папа, сестра, а тут... Темные зеркала, дорогая мебель, незнакомые лица на портретах. Хотя нет, одно лицо оказалось знакомым. Фрау Берген как раз завела хозяина в малую гостиную, где над камином висела картина, изображавшая, как выразилась домоправительница, "предыдущего владельца". Феликс заметил, что его спутница избегает называть Оскара фон Ройенталя по имени, но решил не обращать на это внимания, как и на то, что она старается не смотреть на него самого. "Наверное, я все еще напоминаю ей о привидениях", - подумал он.

\- Здесь ничего не меняли со времен Старой Империи, - тоном экскурсовода вещала фрау Берген, - кроме портрета над камином. Раньше здесь висел портрет императора Рудольфа, но еще предыдущий владелец распорядился его снять. Несколько лет назад его высокопревосходительство флот-адмирал Меклингер...

\- Фрау Берген, - перебил ее Феликс. - У меня есть еще примерно час времени и я бы хотел ненадолго остаться один. Нельзя ли разжечь камин?

\- Конечно, - ответила она. - Дрова уложены, достаточно поднести спичку. Не желаете ли вина?

\- Да, принесите пожалуйста. На ваше усмотрение. Я не такой уже ценитель.

\- Предыдущие владельцы собрали здесь неплохую коллекцию вин, - сказала домоправительница, закончив растопку камина. - Я предложу вашему вниманию что-нибудь особенно ценное в честь вашего первого визита в этот дом.

\- Благодарю, - ответил Феликс, усаживаясь в кресло напротив камина. Фрау Берген наконец исчезла за дверью к большому удовольствию молодого хозяина, который был уже не в силах терпеть ее безличный тон и разговоры о "предыдущем владельце". Тишину нарушали только потрескивание поленьев в плохо разгоравшемся камине, но Феликс не глядел туда, он переводил взгляд с портрета на окружающую обстановку и обратно, пытаясь как-то освоиться. Домоправительница вернулась через несколько минут, с подносом, на котором стояла пыльная бутылка старого вина, бокалы и какая-то легкая закуска. Феликс удивился, что бокалов было три, но спросить фрау Берген он не успел, потому что женщина быстро скрылась за дверью. В самом деле, он же сказал, что хочет остаться один. И вот он один, пить в одиночестве нехорошо, но он только продегустирует вино и уедет.

Белое вино урожая 410 года по летосчислению Старой Империи оказалось необыкновенно вкусным. Феликс с удовольствием выпил целый бокал и почувствовал, что смог наконец немного расслабиться. Огонь наконец разгорелся, в комнате стало уютно. Молодой человек потянулся налить себе еще, как услышал негромкое треньканье комма. Мигающее на экране сообщение напоминало о необходимости спешить на космодром. Надо же, он думал, что у него больше времени. Фрау Берген не появлялась и Феликс понял, что ему не удастся с ней проститься. Это было не очень вежливо, но не кричать же на весь дом, звонок или колокольчик он сразу не нашел, а искать не слишком понравившуюся ему особу времени не было. Секунду поразмыслив, он подошел к маленькому столику с письменными принадлежностями, стоявшему поодаль от камина.

"Фрау Берген", - написал Феликс.- "Мне не удалось с вами проститься лично, поэтому оставляю эту записку. Я уезжаю к новому месту службы на неопределенный срок. На обратном пути я намерен вновь посетить этот дом, о приезде предупрежу заранее. Вы превосходно выполняете Ваши обязанности. Искренне ваш, Феликс Миттермайер фон Ройенталь".

Положив письмо на поднос с бокалами, он окинул прощальным взглядом комнату. Наверное, из всего дома эта малая гостиная понравилась ему больше всего. Пожалуй, ему даже захочется приехать еще раз. Феликс поглядел на часы и вышел из комнаты. Через минут хлопнула входная дверь.

* * * 

Женщина стояла у окна в малой гостиной, освещенной теперь только неярким светом горящего камина.

\- Феликс... - имя прошелестело в тишине комнаты сухим осенним листом. - Никак не могу привыкнуть к этому имени. Столько лет прошло... Хотелось бы верить в то, что он ни о чем не догадался.

\- Ты хорошо сыграла свою роль. Хотя три бокала... Выпить за долгожданную встречу? - негромкий голос возник откуда-то из темноты за креслом. Черно-синие тени складывались в едва различимую высокую фигуру. Женщина не смотрела на нее, просто знала, что она там.

\- Не знаю, - она, судорожно вздохнув. - Я сначала просто заставила себя думать, что это очередной незнакомый посетитель, но когда он попросил принести вина... Это было глупо, нельзя, чтобы он узнал. Он тебя не видел, - добавила она после паузы.

Фигура еле заметно пожала плечами.

\- Он и не должен был.

\- Не должен... - эхом отозвалась она. - Не должен... Тебя здесь нет! Сгинь, пропади! - внезапно она перешла на крик. - Тебя нет! Я тебя ненавижу! 

\- Я всегда буду рядом, - отозвался треск поленьев в камине. - Тебе не прогнать меня, Эльфрида. Особенно из моего дома. 

\- Знаю, - женщина вздохнула и прижалась лбом к холодному стеклу. - Поэтому я здесь. 

Она отошла от окна и улыбнулась в полутьму: 

\- Только здесь я могу быть с тобой. А теперь и с ним тоже.

Тень не ответила.


End file.
